Jiminy Cricket
About 'Jiminy Cricket' A perverted, evil and sadistic sociopath of a man arrived at the Mansion yesterday. Calling himself Jiminy Cricket, he swiftly signed the Mansion guestbook and shuffled up the main stairs, grunting and complaining as he did, carrying a large sack on his back. Maggots oozed out of his shoes over our beautiful Ruby carpet, and Barry eventually had to follow Jiminy to his new room, collecting various maggots and insects that fell from Jiminy's sack, and from his clothing. Aside from the insects, and Crickets (to name a specific one), Jiminy was a sick twisted individual. He had been brought to us due to his violent nature and pure hatred for women. That didn't stop him from raping them, however. Everybody knew this man. Jiminy Cricket was the most notorious rapist in the world, in under one week. He destroyed the lives of seventeen women in four days, but left them alive. Here's the detailed story of his exploits. May 17th, 2013. A woman runs into a Police station in London, UK. She is bleeding heavily from her vagina (she is naked), her face; nose most profusely, but blood trickels from her eyes, and her mouth also. Her nose is broken. People panic and eventually the woman is rushed to Hospital. She tells her story a day later, after another two women have been brutally raped and beaten. Police cannot keep up with the attacks, but finally identify the rapist as 'Jiminy Cricket' who brands his victims with a hot rod. A picture of a Cricket is etched into each victims back, much like a huge back tattoo. One of the victims who would like to remain nameless has produced an insightful, very graphic statement. I was walking home from work, it must of been after 11pm as I finish then. There was a guy standing outside the bar I work at, smoking a cigarette, staring at me all the way until I turned the corner on the street. He looked homeless, and really really obese. His face was all fucked up but I didn't look for very long as he really scared me. Nobody really stands outside the front at work; the smoking area is in the back and anyway it was a Monday night... Soo y'know, it wasn't really that busy. I carried on walking and then reached the dark, narrow alleyway I have to walk through. It's harmless though, I mean it looks scary but I've never had any trouble down there at all! And I can walk through it in about 11 seconds (I timed myself in my head once, when I was afraid) now, so I wasn't worried. However something about the man from earlier was still in my mind, so I walked even quicker than usual. I must of dropped my head for a second and looked at the floor, because when I looked back up and forward he was just standing there. His nose was huge, bent though and it looked like it had been hammered to his cheek with a couple of nails. It looked like a really sloppy job however, like he'd done it himself? - he grabs me by the breasts and picks me up high above him before letting out some fucking creepy laugh in which he choked also. He threw me to the floor and I blacked out... Then it began. (interviewee cries for a few minutes, we give her some bottled water and tissues and she eventually continues). Sorry... Where was I? So, um, I woke up and everything was black. For a second I thought my sight had gone? However then I heard panting and a black bin bag was pulled off my head and discarded to the side. It was that guy... He was topless and I got a good look at his face and body this time. A hairy chest, huge belly with large 'things' sticking out from under his skin, like they were trying to escape. His nipples were mutilated, with one completely missing but I then found it just below his belly button. This man smelled like rotten piss. I noticed after a few seconds he wasn't just topless... But completely naked. I knew what he wanted soon after. The room was dark, with one lamp on however so there was enough light to see. The walls were completely rusted, as was the door and a set of spiral steps leading up seemingly to the exit. There were chains hanging from the ceiling and hooks on the ends of some of them. I noticed blood stains over the floor where I was kneeling, and all over the walls. The place stank of fish, or piss. Probably both. Then something crawled up my leg. It was a fucking cricket. I hate those things! A big one too; it then jumped towards the man and landed on his bellend. This too was deformed and mutilated like the rest of his body, and at this point he walked over to me giggling in a low pitched way. I don't think this man can speak English, or at all for that matter? I threw up because of the sight/smell, and I think he took offense to this. There were various crickets and maggots all over his body, some etched into his legs even! I couldn't believe what I was seeing when he pulled a live cricket from his mouth and held it out on his finger, only to let it jump off towards the door. That's where I needed to get to. I knew I was chained to the floor but I sprung up with all my might and headbutted the fucker in the belly. He stepped back with one foot, and it really hurt me. He had barely moved! That... thing laughed again and grabbed my whole head with his right hand. His other hand was jerking off his small, fat, maggot-like penis. He had no balls. His penis couldn't even get erect, but he just carried on jerking it anyway. At this point I... I started crying and closed my eyes. I felt a cold, wet in my vagina. The smell of sweat, feet and ejaculate filled the room, which made me almost puke again but I needed to escape. I asked him Is it in yet? and he grunted furiously. He punched me in the nose, and I heard it crack. Blood filled my mouth, and I passed out. When I woke I was in a dumpster, with maggots, blood, and that freaks sperm inside of me. Although I couldn't tell what was what, I just got up and ran as far as I could screaming for help. Eventually someone else came. After I got cleaned up in the hospital, I checked my back in the mirror and saw a giant burn mark shaped like a cricket. I instantly fainted and then woke up a few hours later. Then you guys arrived to interview me... I hope I have given you as much information as you wanted. I don't know where the guy is, I don't know why he didn't just kill me, but I hope you kill him! Jiminy was never caught. However, the authorities thought it'd be best Jiminy was hunted down by a special Mansion detective, and brought here for further tests and to live out the rest of his days, rape-free. Jiminy licked his lips when he saw Richelle at the front desk; Rich asked us to slit his fucking throat or I will moments later. Jiminy Cricket has a special place in Incubator #1. Incubator #1 is a warmed, glass-shaped dome made especially for Jiminy Cricket and his 'pets'. It is thought Jiminy lives in there with over 10,000 Crickets now. He has no bed, no toilet, nothing. Just the dome, a light above, and his crickets. Jiminy sleeps on a bed of dead insects, although he regurgitates new ones daily. Mike is BEGGING for a shot at Jiminy, but we need to run tests first (somehow).